A Sheep in Wolves Clothing
by TheCrazyGhostLady
Summary: New name, new family, new friends and...a superpower? Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into. (SI)(Cover done by me)
1. Chapter 1

**I will be rewriting this story. Well, the first/only two chapters anyway XD. I apologize to any readers that have been following this story for the longest time, but I can assure you this rewritten version will be better in terms of plot, character interaction, etc. I know I'm a pain in the ass because I'm not adding any new chapters, but I feel that this new content will pave the way for a better, easier-to-follow story.**

 **And to any new readers, enjoy! Reviews and Faves are welcome :)**

 **Also, because I do not trust Google Translate, any speech that's completely in italics is in another language and not understood by the MC unless translated.**

 **Yes, this is going to be an SI. However, I am going to include POV's from OC's and perhaps even canon characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only own my OC's and head-canon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Feel A Migraine Coming On**

A breeze.

A soft, gentle breeze nipped at my exposed skin.

I wanted to ignore it, but it persisted relentlessly, making a complete pest of itself. As I stirred, submitting to the gust of wind that wasn't too cold but was still uncomfortably frequent, I noted that I was no longer covered by my blankets. Eyes still shut; I tried searching for my covers so I could hug them closer to me, only to find there were none. "Now how in the hell-"

I held my arms, my eyes cracking open to see what happened to the sheet and blanket that I was formerly wrapped up in. They must have been on the floor. So I adjusted, resting on one of my thighs only to immediately note that the rough surface I occupied was not at all like the soft springy mattress I was supposed to have been resting on. Whole thing had to be a joke, right? I was in an alley, a _freaking_ alley. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear my vision. Only to be met with a peculiar sight.

"That's not normal" I murmured, flabbergasted by what I was seeing. Everything was crisp and detailed sure, but it was vivid in a way that it shouldn't have been. Even when it was dark it was hard to overlook the fact that my surroundings looked drawn. Curiouser and curiouser...

With wobbly legs that threatened to give out on me, I winced as I also realized how sore I was. I rubbed my neck and then the back of my head. Thankfully, I hadn't lost any blood or got a concussion. However,I did sway on my feet. With a deep breath and my right arm outstretched, I leaned into the nearest wall and began walking. With cautious steps I shuffled alongside the wall, cautiously picking apart my surroundings. I was in total and complete childish awe as I did so, even scrutinizing my arms as I meandered through the dark alleyways.

After nervously debating whether or not it'd be a good idea, I made my way onto a populated sidewalk. With my head down, I did not pay any heed to the gawking of passersby. Despite not caring for their judgmental glares, I did feel that small tug of hurt and disappointment that none of them were going to offer any help. I mean, I know that I looked to be in good condition and did not need any medical assistance, but damn it directions would have been nice!

Every now and then I would lift my head some more out of curiosity and meet some of those stares. Some people were average looking, but others looked like they were going to a cosplay convention. And I will tell you, quite a few put a lot of effort into their 'costumes'. Upon closer inspection based on wondering just where I was, I took the time to read the signs that were posted along the sides of the street and some billboards too. There was some English, but the majority was in kanji's. Though it helped narrow it down, I still had no idea where I was specifically.

Could I have been in China? Taiwan? Japan? My thoughts were all over the place as I held my head in my hands, trying my resolute best to gather the little bastards and keep them under control. Sure my location may have been the least of my worries when I appeared to be in what looked like an anime, but the notion that I was in some faraway country with little to no knowledge on it's language and customs was the straw that broke the camel's back. With a groan, I lumbered to the nearest bench and ungracefully plopped myself down. With more groaning, my eyelids drooped back down as I buried my head deeper into my hands in brooding frustration. And as such, I paid no mind to a woman and her husband (or maybe a friend or brother) as they chattered nervously in front of me and quickly walked away. I had no idea what they were saying, but that ignorance was not enough to assuage the rising panic within me as more people would keep casting glances in my direction. And after two minutes or so of feeling like a zoo animal, I decided I was going to slip back into the shadows of some alley, anxious with the idea of being out in the open.

None of it could have been real, but my increasing anxiety dispelled such an idea. Feeling cheeky, I closed my eyes and pinched reopened them, I frowned.

Nothing had changed.

"This can't be real" I muttered in exasperation. "I was just in bed and now-". Both my feet and mouth ceased movement, all conscious thought became silence.

Voices were heard from around the corner that I was about to take so carelessly. Again I could not understand a single word they were saying, but judging by the tone of one of them, I'd say someone was venting their frustrations verbally and his buddies were trying to calm him down. I crouched, listening even if there was a language barrier as I peeked around from the typical alley rubble. There were three men. One had long blue hair pulled into one wild ponytail, clad in a white tank-top and red cargo pants complete with a set of black combat boots. The man in front of him, who had his back to me, was a large built fellow with darker skin and a bald head. The larger man wearing similar clothes, but with a tattered jacket. The last man of the little trio was a scrawny guy with short blonde hair and a young boyish face. His attire looked significantly more worn and dirty, and while his two buddies were dressed as if ready to be called back into the military at a moment's notice, he looked like your run-of-the-mill thug.

There was a loud snort, one that almost made me jump. " _Relax, I'm sure things will get better. That's why we're here in this alley_ "

" _Or things will get worse, should we really trust the guy? What if this meeting is a trap_ "

There was a chuckle and a shifting of movement. It only took me a _couple_ of _seconds_ to realize it was headed in my direction. With a comical flailing of the arms and a badly suppressed squeak, I flew towards the nearest cover, that being an enormous trash can that smelled of the veritable mix of week-old fish, rotten meat, and diapers. Dear God, I thought I died.

" _I'm gonna get some grub_ " The bluenette grinned and looked over to his towering compatriot. " _Keep an eye on him Colossus_ " dark eyes darted over to the scruffy blonde as he murmured that order, the large man beside him chuckling as he saw the blonde's hostile glare.

" _Sure thing_ "

" _Screw you_ " the blonde grumbled tersely, clearly offended by the verbal exchange of his two comrades.

As much as I wanted to giggle at the camaraderie of the three men (even if I could not understand them) I knew that would very likely get their attention, so I remained quiet. That silence being tested as I watched with dreaded eyes as the leader -which I assumed was the bluenette- strolled past me whistling a little tune. It seemed as if he didn't suspect at all that I was there, so as soon as the guy was gone I stood to a half-crouch and tip-toed to the corner, taking another quick peek. Both men had their backs to me.

There was an ajar door a mere ten feet away from me, so if I was careful enough-

A loud dramatic cough snapped me out of the imagining of my escape, so with slumped shoulders I turned around to face my potential captor.

" _Why hello there cutie, can I help you with something?_ " the bluenette grinned. But that's not what unnerved me, no, the huge pitch black creature with shining white eyes _next_ to him did. Something I did not see earlier as the man was talking to his pals.

And to add to my misfortune, he put loud emphasis on ' _kawai'_ (as well as konnichiwa, and it was there that I deduced that it was Japanese from what little I did know), thus having two pairs of footsteps come running in our direction. I didn't even get to consider running before two massive arms wrapped around me and suspended me above the ground.

" _You think she was gonna rat us out to the cops?!_ "

"… _or a hero_ …" the big man holding me growled, his grip making me squeak. And despite being scared out of my wits and still not knowing what any of the men were saying, I stayed calm. With my best stoic face I asked in English:

"Do any of you speak English?" it seemed like a long-shot at first, but the bluenette's expression gave me a flicker of hope. That flicker became a small flame as the leader smiled and nodded.

"You're in luck little lady" his English was nearly spot on. The blue-haired man grinned heartily, no sinister intent behind it. I sighed in relief, content in knowing that I could beg for my life and they'd understand me. Well, not that I had to, the leader seemed to lighten up greatly. If anything, he looked like he was sorry. "It's not great, but it's not all bad either" he shrugged, gesturing to the big man to put me down. I didn't feel like running, not yet. Now was as good a time as any to get some answers.

"Where am I?" was the first thing out of my lips as my feet touched the ground. Black eyes widened with bemusement.

"Fukuoka, Japan" the bluenette said with a drawl, his expression quickly morphing into a suspicious one.

I bit my lip, silently testing all the responses in my mind. "I uh…" I trailed off as something in the back of my mind seemed to recognize the man. Ignoring it, I continued. "I have no clue as to how I got here"

Four pairs of eyes (including that shadow-dog critter) studied me with either suspicion, curiosity, or indifference. I gulped. "If it's not too much to ask...may you please give me directions, preferably to the nearest police station"

Even with the obvious language barrier between myself and the blue-haired man's buddies, they both picked up rather quickly on one specific word. And one was significantly more aggressive than the other two when it came to voicing his opinion.

" _I knew this bitch was no good_!". Although we had just met minutes ago, the blue-haired leader took it upon himself to restrain the blonde as the man lunged at me with a knife. The man's attempts of killing me appeared comical as he flailed his arms and legs within his leader's grip.

" _Calm down_ " the taller of the two grumbled, not at all happy with the blonde's reaction. Black eyes darted back over to me. "Sorry about that, that's one of his trigger words. That and 'Hero'". My whole body went rigid upon hearing that last bit. So not only was I in an anime but…

"What…"

And while I already had swiftly drawn such a conclusion, I had to ask anyway. "W-What do you mean by 'Hero'?"

A single blue eyebrow raised dramatically at my harmless question. "You know, _Heroes._ Those delusional, flashy morons running around in capes...or bodysuits" the bluenette grinned, leaning closer to me as if to whisper something. "And if you really want to rile up Blondie there, all you need to do is mention 'Endeavor'"

I peered around the bluenette's arm to see the blonde thug eyeing me. Challenging me to do just that, as if his hearing and English was good enough to understand what the bluenette was supposedly teasing me to do. I bit my lip and shook my head. "I really don't want any trouble. I only want to get to the nearest station... _please_ " I chirped, noting how the shadow creature next to his blue-haired master tensed, even if only for a millisecond. Black eyes studied me thoughtfully, as if wanting to say more -but closed in order to keep whatever was behind them in check.

"Alright little lady, I'll-"

The blaring of sirens made us all jump, even the shadow critter. And if that didn't add to the suspense, there were people shouting in the distance, sounding as if they were giving directions. The mix of the two chaotic noises were too close for comfort...perhaps the three men that were in my company were the targets? Whatever the reason for all the excitement, the blonde -ever the opportunistic one- grabbed me and held his knife to my throat. " _This just proves it, let's just kill her and be done with it_!"

Both the bluenette and the big guy were quite displeased upon seeing this. The beady yellow eyes of the man that had almost hugged me to death minutes prior narrowed at the blonde thug. " _Stop being rash and put her down_!" the largest man of the trio extended an arm with the intention of knocking the knife out of the blonde's grip, but alas, the scruffy little man holding me was a quick one and merely leaped back. All the while, the wailing of the police sirens were closing in to the point where there was no doubt in my mind that we were all the quarry. Not just the three men, but myself included. Perhaps I really did lead the police to some random alley in their pursuit of _me_. It would have surely made sense, I haven't forgotten the stares I had received earlier when I was meandering. But why all the fuss? I wasn't just completely new to the city and country, but the universe as well. Yet here I was, with a thug's knife at my throat because he thought I led the police to him and his buddies. I couldn't hate him for it really, even when his friends appeared irritated. He did strike me as the loyal kind, even if he was hot-headed and rash. And because of this, he refused to release me as he and the bluenette and the big man continued to argue with escalating tones. It was obvious they knew the police were converging, but for whatever reason they seemed to be at an impasse. I remained quiet with eyes fixated on the bluenette's little shadow-dog which actually had wings, equine-like legs and a snake-like tail from what I could see in the dark. The critter was all pitch black with glowing white eyes, and could have very well been smaller than it appeared. Those white eyes bored into my soul, looking almost amused with my fascination with it. We probably stared at each other for only a minute, but it felt like hours before the big man shouted something and pointed at something growing on the wall. The bluenette's black angry gaze followed where the big fellow was pointing and instantly broadened with pure, undiluted relief. With a sigh, the bluenette shouted while beckoning for his pals to follow. " _Man, talk about impeccable timing, let's go guys_!"

I yelped as something cold and hard swiftly met the back of my skull. My body felt like a sack of potatoes as I was slung over the blonde's shoulder effortlessly.

The last thing I saw before I finally blacked out was a swirling black and purple vortex.

* * *

I stirred against something warm. It took me a moment or two to realize it was really a blanket, or _blankets_ tucked snugly against my form. I sighed with content and stretched, rubbing my eyes. Upon opening my eyes, my breath hitched as I saw that everything had not changed.

Had not changed in the slightest. As if it was never a dream.

Oh, and I had a mean headache. Not really a migraine, but getting there.

"Ow…" I snarled and curled up, "Why does this universe hate me". I was completely oblivious to a second figure in the room, and in being so, I yelped and my body left a good few inches off the bed once he decided to _speak_.

"Sounds like a deep question". My head spun around to see the owner of the voice smirking, his shadow-pet at his feet.

The man's smirk grew wider and he casually pat the top of his shadow-pet's head, as if it was actually a dog. "Sadly, I don't know enough about you to help you on that subject" the bluenette's smirk then shifted into a friendly and genuine smile. "Let's start with your name" his eyes twinkled in amusement. Probably thought my face was funny.

By funny, I mean resembled a startled bunny.

"C-Cass..A-andra…" I squeaked, unsure of how to proceed with this awkward discussion with a man that was a complete stranger. Though, the feeling that I somehow knew him persisted, stronger than it had previously been. And not only that, but he looked like he was having conflicting thoughts too. Whatever they were, he kept them in check.

"Hmmm, you look more like an Alice to me, but oh well" he mumbled more to himself than to me. "What brings you to Japan? Are things in America going badly for you?" it was an honest question, if only a little teasing. As if he knew me longer than a mere twenty minutes or so.

"I don't know...I just, woke up here"

"You have no recollection of how you got where you were?"

I nodded sheepishly. "When I walked around trying to figure out where I was, I got a lot of stares"

For some irritating reason, that made him grin mischievously, as if he suddenly remembered some juicy bit of information he didn't know he had until now. His hand moved in a blur as he procured something out of his pocket. It was a phone.

"Probably because you look like _her_ " he turned the screen to me, showing a grinning woman with golden hair and black eyes wearing an outfit identical to the one the bluenette and big man had but with a studded black leather jacket. She had light freckles and a scar on her lip. I tilted my head in confusion. "Sure, you got auburn hair and brown eyes and no scars -well, not on your face anyway, but still…" he handed me a mirror. Sure enough, besides the obvious differences he just listed, we did look alike. Right down to our anime chins.

"I have never seen that woman before" I frowned. So, that's _why_ I was getting dirty looks? Because I looked like a-

"She's a famous villain, well, in America anyway. She's slowly becoming popular in this country too" the bluenette then looked at the picture, a hint of bitter distaste in his gaze and tone. "We worked once or twice together..." he trailed off, not finishing as he clicked the phone off and put it back in his pocket.

"There's more to it than that isn't there?"

He smirked; I could only guess what he found funny. "Yeah, but I won't tell you, not yet. Personal reasons"

I nodded. The last thing I wanted to do was pry, especially when he had a shadowy pet that could easily reduce me to mincemeat. "So we didn't get caught by the cops" I stated wryly, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that you stumbled into a meeting spot" he sighed. "We -or rather me and Colossus- wanted to help you out because we didn't want to involve you. It's why we both got _pissed_ when Blondie wouldn't let you go"

"Well, that didn't work out did it? So what's going to happen now? I'm in trouble aren't I-?"

"Hey" a hand rested on my shoulder. I squeaked at the man's close proximity, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I think bringing you here may have benefited you more than you think. Just need to convince the boss-man that you're worth keeping. What's your Quirk?"

"I..." I felt my face burn from embarrassment "I don't think I have one".

"You _don't think_ you have one?" he bit his lip, hesitant to go on, as if I'd subtract my worth if I kept talking. "I'm very sure I'm Quirk-" I suddenly found that any fear and anxiety I did have was gone. And that there was another presence to my left. As I jerked my head to face it, it was gone and my fear and anxiety were back. I tilted my head, confused as could be. Just what the hell was that? I was at a loss of words as my shoulders sagged with uncertainty. So, maybe I did have a Quirk? But if so, what was it? How can someone from a reality with no superpowers suddenly have one, and on such short notice? As I continued to ponder, I was oblivious to the curious stares of the blue-haired man and his shadow pet.

I was only brought out of my daze once I heard a clap and a chuckle.

"So congratulations! You're not Quirkless! Don't even know what all that confusion was about…" he stroked his chin, "Though that's probably because Blondie probably hit the back of your head too hard, you poor thing". I believe I've already made it quite clear that we did not know each other very well, yet the man _hugged_ me. It wasn't a perverted or aggressive hug, but a gentle one, almost like we were _friends_. Before I could (gently) shove him off, he had already let go and was heading toward the door. "I'll leave you alone now, come out whenever you're ready to meet the gang" he was just about to close the door, but stopped short as if he forgot something. "Oh, and the name's Tsuyoi by the way. But please call me Yin" with a wink and grin, he then left.

* * *

"Unbelievable" I examined my reflection in the small mirror "Guess I really am a part of all of this, question is...just how significant?". Twenty minutes had passed since Tsuyoi and his pet had left the room, leaving me to 'rest' or rather leave me to my own devices. I was mainly lying around, too shy to go out and meet whomever was outside the room. I had an inkling of just whom I'd meet out there, considering what -or who- I saw before I blanked out. The MHA universe was fascinating, but also very dangerous. And most of that danger came in the form of people. And as such, I needed to be really careful with how I interacted with them. But for now, I was sitting in bed just staring blankly at my reflection.

After another few minutes of feeling vain, I sighed and put the mirror down. It really was strange to see my naturally pale skin free from blemishes/impurities with the only exception being my freckles. My eyes were big and pronounced, their chocolate color sporting a more reddish tint to it. Same went with my hair, the color a rich auburn. And where almost all the women/girls had a thin line for a mouth, mine were slightly fuller, defined by a red/pink color which I only assumed was make-up. The only features I knew that I _shouldn't_ have come with being these random scars ranging in different lengths across my body. The pale scars were even paler than my skin, and made me look as if I was fused back together again some long while ago. Funny thing is, I _just_ arrived into the anime and that I did _not_ have scars before this whole fiasco.

Skimming some more over the scars, I did an examination of my body. I knew I was _short,_ but the way I was designed made me look even more petite, and I could only blush as I saw that I had a notable… _bust_. At least it wasn't as big as Midnight's but still, I winced and slapped myself for comparing. I also could clearly see that I was not in the pajamas I wore before going to bed (before I woke up in a 'fictional' universe), but instead a white tank top and black shorts, complete with black sneakers and knee high black socks. Again, feeling as though I wasted too much time being vain, I all too happily started thinking about things that deserved to be pondered.

Such as what the hell I was going to do once I left the room. Running away was an option, but it's consequences were the least desired. Right next to actually facing who was out there and likely getting myself killed because I said something someone did not agree with. After a few more minutes of internal conflict, I got up and approached the door, wary of it even though it wasn't a living thing. I know, I'm ridiculous. So ridiculous, I stood there a full minute before I finally worked up the courage to open the door, looking both ways before choosing the direction where voices seemed to be wafting from. The hallways were very dark. I had to squint and watch my step, eager to not trip and cause a commotion in the compact corridors, knowing that it was perfect for acoustics. Though, as stealthy as I was, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched or worse yet, _stalked_. I told myself to stop being so damn paranoid.

And I being my own hypocrite, all too quickly looked behind me.

Nothing stirred, not even a mouse. With hesitant feet, and a suppressed sneeze, I continued forward.

After two or so minutes of navigating the dark, I finally rounded a corner and could see the light of my destination leaking through an ajar door. With cautious steps, I peeked through and found myself to be face-to-face with a rather tidy bar. Stifling an 'eep', I slowly backpedaled away from the room upon seeing it was very much occupied. But seeing that it was the three men from the alley plus a familiar blonde girl, I coaxed myself into entering anyway.

"Hey, am I late to the party -EEP!". My small body was easily shoved to the ground as a much larger one was pressed firmly against it, a wolf-like growl resonated from a shadowy maw _centimeters_ from my head.

"About time you showed up! I thought you fell asleep" Tsuyoi, or should I say Yin said in some more of his near perfect English, earning the confused glances of everyone else in the room. He chuckled and ambled toward me with that big stupid grin on his face "That, or you ran away. Thank God it wasn't the latter". He crouched in front of me, resting his hand on my head in a sure gesture that we were friends. Again, I only knew him for what, a half-hour? Still, it would have been rude to snap at him, so I _was_ going to politely ask for him to stop petting me _and_ to order his shadow-mutt to get off. However I didn't get the chance before someone in a familiar butler suit strolled into the room. And he did _not_ look amused.

" _Excuse me_ …" yellow wispy 'eyes' narrowed to slits at the blue-haired man standing over me. The visible guilt on Tsuyoi's face elicited a giggle from the blonde girl sitting next to Colossus. " _Please call off your hound, I'm sure the young lady does not appreciate being pinned_ " Kurogiri, aka Black Mist, continued to speak to Tsuyoi in Japanese, but I could clearly hear the slight irritation in his tone. Whatever the two men were talking about, Tsuyoi seemed to do well in defending himself and working out any misunderstandings there may have been just moments ago. As I continued to watch the two interacting (their arguing tones replaced by more civil ones), I failed to notice someone sauntering up to me, peering at me with all the curiosity of a cat.

" _Hello!_ "

I jumped upon hearing a girl's voice greet me. Turning around, I (nervously) smiled at the blonde girl, Himiko Toga -or Toga Himiko- if I recalled. And not wanting to get stabbed, I returned the greeting with a wave. "Konnichiwa" funnily enough, it was one of the very few words in Japanese that I understood. Even funnier, my pronunciation must have been off or my accent too 'American', because Toga looked right through it with her golden cat eyes.

" _An American?_ "

Getting the gist of what she just asked, I nodded sheepishly. Before she could ask anything else, Kurogiri stepped in.

" _Are you hurt_?" the black-fog man asked. Tsuyoi was beside him, all too kind to translate for me.

"Just my pride" I quipped and smirked at Tsuyoi as he relayed the translation to Kurogiri. Wispy yellow eyes narrowed in what I guessed was amusement before Kurogiri nodded in satisfaction and walked behind the counter to start his duties as a bartender. As he did that, Toga resumed her prodding.

" _What's your name? Your Quirk? You're so adorable, are you really a full-fledged villain?!"_ she was holding the sides of her face in her hands as she asked all this, and _continued_ asking all sorts of questions at a speed in which Tsuyoi had trouble translating. Truth be told, I did like this character, but her proximity and curiosity were almost too much to bear. With a soft inhale, I held up a finger hoping she'd understand what it meant. Thankfully, she did and it gave me the chance to actually answer the first few questions she asked.

"My name is Cassandra, but you may call me Cassie. As for my Quirk, it's uh-" I paused suddenly, Tsuyoi nearly sputtering at the end of the translation. I didn't want to say I just got it, nor did I want to say I had no idea what it was considering people got their Quirks at around _four-years-old_ and would have a fair idea of what they were capable of at my age. I wanted to lie and pull out some obscure ability from out of my head, but I was no liar. That, and that presence I felt before returned. And this time, it didn't flicker away when I turned to look at it.

And as such, I squealed and jumped like a startled little girl.

Staring back at me was a clone. A black and white clone. Her skin was black and appeared to be composed of some strange matter than actual flesh. Her hair was white and wispy, and her eyes matched. White freckles dotted her face in the same exact pattern as mine did. The color of her clothes also switched polarity as well; the tank top was black and the shorts, sneakers and socks were white. She was indeed a mirror image, but her colors and movements didn't match mine. In fact, she had her arms crossed as if to look disappointed. No words left her mouth (not that she could, I didn't see a mouth on her) as white eyes beamed happily at me, contradicting her disappointed stance.

" _Oooo, so cool and dark!_ " Toga seemed distracted enough as she examined the clone eagerly, but would shoot an expectant glance in my and Tsuyoi's direction.

"M-My Quirk is Shadow Copy" I exhaled a little louder than I probably should have. I did after all, just pull a Quirk name out of my ass. "And as for being a full-fledged villain? I'm told I look like one…" I looked over to the blue-haired man that was now only a couple of feet to my left, his hand moving swiftly as he pulled out a picture of the blonde woman. "But I'm not really on her level"

" _You're just starting out? AwwwwWWWW_ " Toga cooed, pinching both my cheeks and pulling lightly. I wanted to swipe her hands away, but considering how swift she was with a knife I figured the best thing to do was to just let it happen. She probably assumed I was her age, and I wanted to prove that I wasn't by not lashing out like a frustrated child. That, and I think I already said I didn't want to get stabbed.

"I wouldn't say I was just starting out, I'm just really good at keeping a low profile"

She continued to pull at my cheeks, oblivious to my growing discomfort.

"I'm also 24"

Toga stopped tugging, but she didn't let go. Golden cat eyes narrowed in mirth. " _Still adorable_ "

And _then_ she let go. Skipping over to a snickering Colossus, she then sat beside the man resuming whatever they were chatting about before I entered the room. 'Blondie' was nowhere in sight, he left in the time between me introducing myself and the cheek-pulling. Yikes, I wondered what his issue was. Not that I dwelled too much on it, not when a dark and lanky individual quietly slipped into the room like an edgy ghost.

" _Ah Shigaraki Tomura, so good of you to join us!_ " Kurogiri greeted (since Tsuyoi stopped translating in order to grab a drink, I had to guess that was what it was), polishing a glass as Shigaraki took a few moments to stare all the 'newcomers' down. The only one not receiving the harsh glare being Toga, but that's likely because she had already been introduced to the Handy-Man. _Now_ I had an idea on where I was in the story, but I needed more specific details to be sure. In the meantime, I was doing my ample best to not waver under that intense red glare once it decided to fixate on me. Both me and my 'clone' stood still as statues as Shigaraki pointed directly at us. Or me, actually, it could have been the space between us.

" _Who the hell is this?_ "

This time it wasn't Tsuyoi that translated, but rather my 'clone' as she leaned in to whisper. So not only can my clone speak Japanese, but Shigaraki is clearly not happy with my presence. With these things in mind, I couldn't help but think:

Oh balls.

* * *

 **I kept alot of things...but changed alot more XD. I apologize for any misspellings and OOCness.**

 **Now then, I'm going to go work on Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MHA. I only own my OC's and headcanon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I Feel A Migraine Coming On, Pt. 2**

Even with Shigaraki's intense glare boring into me like a burning red drill, it still took me a few seconds to answer him after my clone's surprise translation. "I am Cassandra, but you may call me-" my breath hitched as I saw that scrutinizing stare grow more unamused. He probably thought I was deliberately being annoying speaking only in English and having my clone relaying everything back in Japanese. For some reason, Tsuyoi seemed to ignore this little exchange. I wasn't angry, just a tad miffed that I was being scared stiff by the League's 'leader' and the bluenette was enjoying some brightly colored alcoholic beverage.

"Please call me Ms. Positive" again, I pulled a name out of my ass. And because I was feeling really cheeky, I pointed to my clone. "And this is my clone, Ms. Negative" I was given an amused glance by the shadowy copy as she told Shigaraki of our villain aliases.

He didn't look a tad impressed.

So to lighten up the mood and show just how professional I could be, I held out my hand. _Completely_ neglecting all knowledge I had of this particular character, I continued to hold out my hand as he just stared at it. It was there that even my clone grew wary as the seconds passed.

Thankfully, he didn't disintegrate my hand. You want to know why? Because he didn't shake it. With a 'tch' he just shook his head and walked toward his favorite 'spot'. " _I don't shake hands...stupid girl_ "

As my clone delivered that last bit of the translation, she giggled. With a despondent sigh and a drooping of the shoulders, I walked over to sit across from Tsuyoi who was now at one of the tables enjoying what looked like a glass of orange juice. Orange juice that probably had vodka in it. "Jeez sister, you look like you need a drink" he grinned and swished his drink in front of me in a taunting manner. Yes, this man was way too comfortable around me. But how could he? I looked similar to someone he disliked.

"You offering" not that I actually wanted his drink, or _any_ drink for that matter. I wanted to be sober when around the villains, _especially_ Shigaraki (I was described once as friendly and sociable when drunk, but it still wasn't worth the risk). And that shouldn't have been too hard considering I hardly drank any alcohol to begin with. However, Tsu had other plans as he started waving at the misty villain.

" _Hey Kurogiri, you mind fixing something up for the young lady_?"

One of Kurogiri's eyes widened a little in skepticism, but he nodded. Must have remembered I was well past legal drinking age. " _Of course, I'll see what I can find_ " as Kurogiri disappeared behind the purple curtain that led to where I assumed was the store room, Toga and Colossus walked over to join us. As they sat down, I did a really quick analysis of Colossus. The man was as much a mystery as Tsuyoi and their blonde comrade. I couldn't recall ever seeing any of the men in the show but who was I to judge them for being here? I came from a completely different reality, one where all this was a show. MHA may have been fictional, but it took place on a modern Earth. And as such, people inhabited this fictional Earth in the millions to billions. Who am I to question the sudden involvement of characters that have undoubtedly been a part of this 'fictional' world? My thoughtful look shifting from Colossus to Toga and then to Tsuyoi (all while smiling and acting like this whole situation didn't have me perturbed) I also couldn't help but wonder if I was truly in 'my' body. Sure I pretty much looked like an anime version of myself last time I checked, but was it really me? So many questions, so little answers. Still pretending to be aloof, I focused my attention on Toga. The cat-eyed girl was _petting_ Tsuyoi's shadow-dog.

"Hey, what's your name?"

" _Toga Himiko_ "

"Just curious, when did you join?"

" _Yesterday_!" the shape-shifting blonde beamed, delighted that I was engaging in conversation. " _And it wasn't just me, there was a boy too_ …" she tapped her chin, her eyes going somber for a brief moment. " _Ah, but he was a little rude and not really my type_ " and as if someone flicked a switch, her large love-sick grin spread even wider. " _He might be your type though, you should talk to him! Do you like mean and dangerous boys? You seemed pretty cool around Tomura-kun_ "

Not really, but I didn't say that out loud. Cautiously (because at the mention of his name Shigaraki tilted his head, a sure sign he was eavesdropping) I answered with every ounce of tact I could muster. "Of course, though _I'm_ not even sure what my type is, a small chat won't hurt now will it?" in my peripheral vision, I could see that the Handy-Man didn't have his head tilted anymore. However, something about his body language hinted that he was still listening. Jeezum. "And while I _looked_ calm when talking to your leader, I will admit that it was for the sake of professionalism"

We all heard a small satisfied 'tch' from where the said man was seated, my clone all too kind to translate the grumbling that came after. " _Something you definitely need to work on_ "

Shooting my clone a dirty look as she giggled again, I focused back on Toga only to see that the girl's expression had not changed. " _So adorable_ " again, she pinched each side of my face and stretched, earning a light chuckle from Colossus and Tsuyoi. Even the bluenette's _dog_ seemed to be laughing. And while I was tempted to politely pull the hands off my poor aching face (that was still red from the last time it was pulled), I was afraid to bother. Because you know, the whole stabby-stab issue. Of course it's not fair to assume that Toga would resort to that, however, my gut-feeling has never failed me. Oh, and Kurogiri was approaching the table carrying a small glass of pale orange liquid, so Toga was all too kind to stop pulling my face to make room for the drink as it was set down.

"Thank you Kurogiri-san" I nodded, positive that I used the right honorific.

" _It's my pleasure, Positive-san_ " with a gentlemanly bow, the misty bartender villain walked back behind the counter and almost immediately started to converse with Shigaraki. Almost as if it was a silent cue, Toga stood up and skipped over to the bar's exit and then dismissed herself with a hearty goodbye. While almost simultaneously, Colossus followed shortly after saying (mainly to Tsuyoi) that he was going to go find Blondie. Seconds later -and with a few mutters- Shigaraki quietly ambled to the door, pausing only to look over at me and Tsu (and the dark figures in close proximity to us) before muttering some more and leaving. And while it was awkward -to me anyway- that almost all the room's occupants left on such short notice, I couldn't help but feel relieved that there were now only two other people (minus the shadows) in the room. Probably because that meant that if I started choking on the drink, less people would see.

With a soft sigh, I sipped at the beverage, trying to ignore Tsu's curious and almost prying gaze. Something I could only do for about the fifth sip before some of my patience slipped. "Try taking a picture, it'll last longer"

That got a small, mischievous pout. "Are _you sure_ your name's not really Alice?"

"Isn't that the name of the blonde lady you showed me?"

"Nah, that was Sarah" by now, the bluenette had already finished his drink, but swished it around as if it still had liquid in it. "Also known as Fury"

With a few more sips, I finished my drink. But very much like the blue-haired man across from me, I fidgeted with the glass unsure of what to say or do next. I masked my inner turmoil the best I could as I asked:

"Does this _Sarah_ have any siblings?"

Across the bar, Kurogiri was cleaning the counter-top with absolute focus...but I couldn't help but notice his anxious glances in our direction. Could have been because of how we were handling the glassware.

"Why _yes_ , she _does_. A _younger_ sister if I may share, one I recall having spent a _childhood_ with"

Oh yeah, this guy was beating around the proverbial bush. Because while he must have not recognized anything in the darkness of the alley, that all changed as we interacted in areas with good lighting. I have seen a _definite_ change in his behavior. He started out as flirty and mysterious, but that quickly changed into something more platonic -perhaps even more familial as he started sharing names and details. And to make matters more interesting, my clone appeared to be getting more excitable as she seemed to psychically see me piece things together. "And so you are saying I look like this Alice girl -ow!" I felt a hand slap the upside of my head. The culprit did not apologize at all as she leaned over to hug Tsuyoi with what was certainly white tears bursting out of her piercing white eyes. Oh yes, I was onto something like the Sherlock that I was.

"I _am_ Alice" I murmured more to myself than to anyone else. So not only did I wake up in an anime in completely different clothes and a freaking superpower...but with a different _name_ and a damn history behind it. Yep, something bizarre was afoot here. "I…"

A hand reached across the table, patting my shoulder. "Remind me to kick Blondie's ass next time I see him…" a big stupid grin spread across the bluenette's face. " _Cousin_ "

Still in a slight daze from that revelation, I stood up (shadow clone in tow) and walked over to Kurogiri with my glass still in hand. A shaky, pale-knuckled hand. "Would you like some help, Kurogiri-san?"

* * *

Of course I never had any prior experience in bar-tending before, but I was more than satisfied with whatever tasks the misty villain assigned me with. Not that I actually wanted to be a bartender, I just wanted to help the guy out and distract myself from all the craziness that transpired. And Kurogiri gathered as much, so he ensured that I stayed busy. As such, he assigned me the duty of cleaning the rest of the glassware whilst he went off to take care of other matters (not really saying what those 'matters' were). Without complaint, I went right to work as if there was no task I couldn't do...especially with a shadow clone that seemed as eager to work as myself.

And while we (me and my clone) breezed through the task with our combined efforts we couldn't be done in time before Tsuyoi left with his trademark grin, bidding us a good afternoon as he waved goodbye. Smug bugger must have known that I still had questions for him.

Humming a nervous little tune that matched no song in particular, I looked around the room and decided that I wanted to give it a quick cleaning. Although the room looked okay, we were determined to make it look pristine. So with that goal in mind, we wasted no time in finding a broom, a bottle of cleaner, and a few rags. While I covered one side of the bar, my clone covered the other -the both of us working in perfect sync as we cleaned. We were done in close to ten minutes. "Lean, mean, room-cleaning machines" I grinned and high-five'd Ms. Negative, who was ecstatic to return the gesture. We were in no hurry, though anyone that would've been watching us would have thought otherwise as we hastily put away the cleaning supplies. "Maybe we can make some extra money as maids" we both stood behind the counter, unsure of what else we could do with our extra time. "I wonder what else we should do, Kurogiri-san didn't really leave a list" I found my eyes darting to the door, and then to my clone as an interesting thought surfaced. "Do...do we actually have a residence here in Japan?" I asked my clone, because prior interactions had led me to believe that she was the anchor in my weird predicament. And to prove this further, she nodded and responded in English.

" **We live in a small apartment in Fukuoka** " despite 'her' voice being soft like mine, it had an unearthly quality to it. Adding a handful of questions to my already overflowing mental basket of inquiries.

"Oh, neat, well _that's_ convenient…" I really was relieved, for a moment. Then worry came rushing at me like an energized bull. "U-uhm, hehe, you wouldn't happen to know how to get there would you? I -er- forgot"

The copy was not fazed in the slightest. " **Of course, I'll lead you there once Kurogiri-san returns** "

Oh yeah that's right, we were still waiting for Mist-Man. "And how much longer do you think that will be?" I asked earnestly, eyes curiously darting from the clone to the door.

I got a shrug.

And so we waited.

* * *

" _Forgive me, I was gone longer than I wished to be_ " Kurogiri paused within the threshold as he uttered his apology, his wispy yellow eyes narrowed into amused slits as he took in what me and my clone were doing.

We were playing patty-cake.

Yeah he surely must have been thinking that we've gone stir crazy when it's only been what, two hours? Not even that if I had to hazard a guess. " _You may leave now if you wish_ "

As soon as my clone was done whispering the translation, I nodded and gave a swift bow. "Thank you Kurogiri-san, for both the drink and hospitality" my feet remained glued to the floor, only to wait for the misty villain's reply.

" _Of course, have a good day Positive-san_..." he trailed off, examining the glassware. My feet did budge, but not by much as I waited for whatever he was going to say next. " _Will you be here tomorrow as well_?" he then analyzed the bar, satisfaction growing with every inch that he looked.

"Yes, of course"

Once he nodded and waved, I bowed again. With that last gesture, my feet swiftly and gracefully glided across the bar toward the exit with every intent to leave-

"OOF!"

Which was delayed as someone blocked my way. And while I recoiled off the person, i.e. fell backwards as my clone just barely caught me, this person just stood there completely unaffected. The only way he seemed to acknowledge my presence was when he looked down, his expression cool with indifference. I wanted to get snippy, but much like how I was with Toga, I kept my composure. Only instead of the fear of getting stabbed, this one stemmed from the fear of being torched.

" _Oops, didn't see you there_ " piercing blue eyes shifted from me, and then to some point past me. " _Try being taller next time_ " as Ms. Negative whispered that last bit (and with a growl in her voice), Dabi walked past me and her, brushing the shoulder of my dark half as he walked inside the bar.

"What a sweetheart" I grumbled, my clone being tactful enough to not translate out loud as we both continued on our way. _But_ stopped again as Kurogiri called our names. Yes, _our_ names.

" _Wear this, you may have attracted too much attention last night and the police may recognize you if you go out with what you're wearing_ " he strode over holding out a beige hooded trench coat, and was fishing something out of his pocket to go with it, " _Also take this phone, in case you ever need assistance_ ". While I was grateful (and amused, considering how cliche his idea of a disguise was), I was also hesitant. If my assumption on where (or rather when) I was in the story was correct, it would seem odd for me to wear such a thing. Why? Because I was damn sure that it was summer, that's why. However, I sucked it up and took the coat anyway, ignoring Dabi's smirk as I thanked Kurogiri and left. Who knows, if anyone asks I could just say it had something to do with 'my' Quirk.

Speaking of which…

"Negative-chan, I don't mean to be rude but can you...you know…?"

Without so much as a glance, my dark copy disappeared and all the emotions I hadn't felt till now flooded back in. The sheer force of it almost sent me to my knees. "Right, that...thank you" I murmured, looking this way and that as I made my way out of the building.

* * *

So out of all the bizarre stuff that has happened to me, I apparently found that having the ability to communicate with my dark-half while she was _not_ outside my body was the least strange. If anything I could not deny the rationality of it; she was an unequivocal part of me, and as such we could very much communicate verbally and _mentally._ It was also clear to me that while she supposedly _was_ me (as she explained on our way to Fukuoka on a train ride), she was very much a unique entity that I could strike a conversation with. Perhaps even argue with...but I didn't dare do that. Not when she was guiding me to 'our' home.

Yes, 'she' was my anchor to the MHA world indeed.

"New country, new city, new universe…" I muttered, careful not to attract any ears, "New clothes, new name, new blood relatives, new house…" I grasped my head, my headache wanting very much to sprout into a full-blown migraine. "I feel a migraine coming on"

 _We are almost there_

Although my other half was trying to comfort me, I still found myself unable to think anymore as my headache got progressively worse. "Why are you not questioning who I am? I'm clearly not this Alice person" I drawled in a whispered tone, still wary of any prying ears.

 _Because I knew as soon as we woke up in that alley. I stayed quiet because I didn't want to startle you at first, but because of the circumstances, I couldn't do it anymore...not when Tsuyoi got involved_

"Our dear 'cousin'?"

 _He's the closest thing to family that I -that we- have...he can also prove to be a very valued ally to you. Can help guide you through this world and work out any confusion and hopelessness you may encounter_

"What about _our_ sister?" I asked, intrigued. How bad could this Sarah person be?

 _Ever heard the phrase; 'Blood makes us relatives, Loyalty makes us family'?_

Oh yeah...I was beginning to understand her point.

 _Well, me and Tsuyoi share both blood and loyalty. Sarah, on the other hand, might as well be a stranger_

"Yikes, is it because she became a villain?"

 _No, not at all. Even 'villains' can achieve a sense of camaraderie_

Wow, the intrigue was certainly growing. While the migraine was waning. "I...I see. Sister's a bitch, cousin's a saint -hey…" a nagging sense of guilt bit at me. "Were you -we- a villain before that little mishap in the alley?"

 _Nah, this whole joining-a-group-of-villains mess was all you. Though, I do admire your ability to keep cool under pressure._

"I was scared shitless. And if I recall, Tsuyoi's 'pal' brought me into that portal"

 _And you brought yourself into that alley_

"I-!"

 _All the more reason why I am impressed that you didn't get us killed. I mean sure, Tsu wouldn't have let that happen-_

"He just sat there and drank while Handy-Man interrogated me"

 _It may have looked like that, but he was really on guard. Which is why I'm glad things turned out the way they did, because if they hadn't, he would have likely been killed or seriously injured while saving you...even with my help_

"Oh my...you are making me feel like a terrible person"

 _Maybe you should lead-_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" I grumbled to 'myself' and sighed as I stepped off the bus, waving the driver a goodbye. "On a serious note, thank you for clearing all that up" I kept my head down, both to hide my face from the public in case of recognition and to hide my smile and flustered blush. "Makes me feel better in knowing that I have people that will help me in this universe, so thank you Ms. Ne-" I stopped, guilt once again setting in. Should I have really been addressing 'her' like that? "Or would _you_ prefer to go by Alice?"

I could feel the smugness of my dark half as we strolled up to an apartment complex.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm really going balls-to-the-wall with this rewritten version. Though I think this is turning out pretty well in terms of explaining -or hinting at- what's going on.**

 **As for the third chapter to this, I have plans on making it and the chapter after that from Tsuyoi's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go folks, an update to a story I haven't updated for a long ass time. An update that follows a rewritten story, so to my followers that have stuck with this for the longest time I thank you for your patience. And now I hate myself to say this, but you should probably reread the two chapters before this one because I don't want there to be any confusion XD. Please don't rally together with pitchforks and torches. And to any new readers that have come this far, I also thank you. It means you must like the story too.**

 **Quick Pointer: The last two chapters had italics to represent Japanese (in this story, the SI needs to have it translated) because I did not trust Google Translate when I at first was typing the language. Since this chapter and the one after will be from Tsuyoi's POV, there will be no italics in the speech because everyone will be speaking in the same language -though I will use it for emphasis.**

 **If I sound ignorant, I am sorry. :(**

 **Please Enjoy! Reviews, Faves, and Follows are always welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia. I only own my OC's and head-canon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Day in the Life Of A 'Criminal'**

 **Tsuyoi's POV~**

It was supposed to be a meeting. A simple meeting that would pave the way for me and my friends to leave our mark on the world. I hadn't anticipated that _she'd_ get involved. Despite my and Yama's efforts to get her the actual help she needed, she still got dragged in with us. At first it was just sympathy one would feel towards a stranger, and also a protectiveness that came with not wanting an innocent woman to get tangled with the crowd we were to run with. So, when that idiot wouldn't let go and even went so far as to bring her with us, I was livid. But the damage was done, so I promised I'd at least watch over the 'stranger' and perhaps train her to survive amongst 'wolves'. However, after we had crossed Kurogiri's warp I began to notice just how familiar she was. It was why I was the one to carry her to the nearest room and check her vitals. It was why I wanted to watch over her as she slept -I know that sounds creepy on all sorts of levels, but just think of me as a dog. Anyway, as I watched her sleep and eventually -finally- recognized her, that sympathy became dread. And while at first my protectiveness was courtesy. It then became a necessity. The woman that was knocked out cold just inches away from me was my cousin Alice Rivers. The same Alice that was my best friend -and perhaps even closer to a sister than a cousin- that I had shared a childhood with.

After all those years of being apart, some random meeting brought us together. I both hated it, and loved it. I hated the timing, but I loved the reunion. I could protect Alice from where she now was. But at the same time, she was in danger. Not from the League, but from her own sister. Sure I had worked with Fury, however those were spur of the moment scenarios that me and my small crew would rather not have to go through again. It's why we left America (sure we weren't going to stay there forever, but still), so we could keep as far a distance as we could from the woman. Unfortunately, we were apparently not discreet enough in going back to my grandfather's homeland all those months ago. Coupled with the fact that I may have been a little sentimental in picking out the country of Japan. Knowing all this, Sarah followed us. Like me, she had good memories there too and certainly didn't even need to doubt herself when she bought the plane ticket. Yeah, I got quite the earful from Yama and Akio as one can imagine.

"I really am a sentimental fool" I muttered, kicking aside an empty glass bottle. Only to chase after it and throw it into a garbage can as I receded back into my thoughts. Thinking back, I really began to hate myself when remembering that 'bombshell' (or atleast to her anyway) I dropped on Alice. Should I have waited until she got her memories back? I shook my head. No, it was the right thing to do. If anything, I felt awful that I haven't even told her straight up once she woke up. Instead I danced around it because I was hesitant. Hesitant because I could clearly see it was my cousin in terms of appearance and Quirk. But I noticed she wasn't quite herself when she was unable to understand anyone. I know she spent a fair time in her birth country and her Japanese may have been rusty. But the way she looked at me and my buddies and everyone else she had encountered...she looked so lost. I'm no psychologist or linguist, but she damn well would have been able to still retain a fair amount of Japanese considering that the country was like a second home to her. Akio may have hit her pretty good on the head, but I refuse to believe he hit her _that_ hard. Then there was that whole ' _I think I'm Quirkless_ ' scare.

That made me shiver just remembering it. Although it was summer, the chill that ran up my spine was very real. She was my cousin, and I would have protected her no matter what...but I still dreaded what would have happened if I had to get between her and Shigaraki if she was deemed 'useless' by him. So imagine my relief once I saw her 'Dark Manifestation' appear right beside her. It assuaged my nerves, for a small time. That was until the actual introductions came along and Alice not only misidentified her Quirk but had to have me and her dark side translate everything. Well, almost everything. She seemed to remember 'hello' and 'cute'. Which may have been awkward since the first thing I called her was 'cutie'. Mind you, that was before I found out she was my cousin. I do **not** roll that way.

Moving along, I felt awful all around. Especially when I left earlier while Alice and her 'help' were busy cleaning the bar. The look on their faces as I stepped out the door was a mix of both ' _leave and we'll kick your ass_ ' and ' _please don't go_ '.

Yeah, are you beginning to get an idea on how guilty my conscience is?

I grumbled and kicked another bit of trash before chasing after it and throwing it away. "What's with people and littering? Or do they seriously think heroes will take care of that too" The question was not directed to anyone. It was more to 'myself'.

 _I suppose they should learn some respect for their surroundings, what do you suggest we do?_

 _ **I say we hunt their asses down and kill them!**_

I snorted at the second voice in my head, adjusting the hood of my red jacket as I crossed the sidewalk. "That may be an issue since we never saw who did it"

 _Are you saying you agree with Yin?_

"Not quite. The least I'd do is kick the person's ass"

 _ **Whatever, as long as the little shits learn their lesson,**_ 'Yin' grumbled. That half of me always did cheer me up. Yang too, just not as often as my darker half. Sometimes the two sides would argue without any input from myself, going on these tirades for minutes. Perhaps even hours. Yang typically was the one who 'started' it despite being my better half. Although his questions and pleas were often harmless at first, they'd always rile Yin up.

 _May you please control your language? It's all I can do to ensure Tsuyoi doesn't use that upsetting language out loud_

I laughed, not caring at all for the stares I was getting as I listened to Yin start to rant.

* * *

Later on, I found a nice place to grab a bite. Doing my best to conceal my hair underneath the black wig, I walked up to the cook and ordered. I didn't like to stay out in the open for too long, because Yin would start to bombard me with his paranoia to the point where Yang wouldn't be able to hold him back and I would actually start looking around. Thankfully, my order of ramen was given to me with no hassle and no suspicion. Thanking the man again, I sat back down to enjoy the noodles. Both sides of me content as they saw that the spot I chose was in an almost secluded area in the shade. As I got to work savoring the ramen, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Someone was close by, from what Yin and Yang both had told me. The presence was not a threatening one, if they had been, Yin would have started growling. However, I was still on guard just in case.

I calmed down once I saw that familiar mop of blonde hair. "Hey bud, where'd you disappear to?" I asked with a grimace. I still was unhappy with him for knocking Alice out cold and handling her like a sack of potatoes. And he knew it too.

Blondie (Akio) sighed, his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Look I'm sorry okay, I just got freaked out is all. You _know_ I just wanted to protect you guys"

 _ **Kick his ass**_

 _Don't kick his ass, hear him out_

I often found myself to easily choose between the two. But for once, I was split evenly between them. And if I found myself on the middle-ground, my speech always matched the conflict. "Yeah sure take your time, I'll listen. Hurry, or I'll shove these chopsticks down your throat" I blurted out. Ashamed, I held my mouth. Seeing this, Blondie frowned distraughtly and sat down. In a brotherly fashion, he patted my back.

"Shit Tsu, I'm sorry man. I can see you're all torn up about this, I know you hate it and shit..." Blondie rubbed the back of his neck. "I shoulda listened to you back in that alley, but I got caught up in the moment. You know you and Yama are like family to me right?" as he confessed all this, I felt less conflicted. Blondie was brash, but honest and loyal. To turn him down or punish him for something he's earnestly apologizing for would be cruel. And since I was someone he looked up to, I couldn't afford to be cruel.

"Okay, yeah. I forgive you" I murmured, looking at the table and then back at him. "You want something to eat? I got some yen to spare"

"No, I'm fine"

The growl I heard from his stomach said otherwise. "I'm getting you something" I declared, leaving no room for argument as I walked past him and to the ramen vendor. The man was surprised when he saw me again, but greeted me in his same friendly manner. "Beef, please and thank you" I handed him the yen notes. As the cook prepared the order, I surveyed the area around me. Call it an instinct I'm proud of, because if I hadn't I would have been startled by the man approaching me with a saunter I was all too familiar with. I grimaced as the man gave a nonchalant wave.

"My, fancy seeing you here" the older gentlemen in the funny scarf and dapper suit greeted, walking around to my right as he made himself comfortable in the shadows. I begrudgingly acknowledged that this particular area wasn't very populated.

"Is this all coincidence or did you hunt me down?" I asked, doing my best to keep my discomfort at bay.

Giran chuckled, taking a drag of his cigar before answering. "A little bit of both. I have some questions for you, you wouldn't mind…" he trailed off as I nodded.

"My table is back there. In the shadows if you must know" I pointed with my head. Upon hearing the clinking of a bowl being placed only a foot away from me, I turned around to grab my order and thank the cook for the third or fourth time. When I pivoted back to face the broker, the man was gone. Likely was already seated next to Blondie and having a 'civil' conversation.

 _ **That bastard gives me the creeps**_

 _He does seem a little off, be wary_

"That's what you told me last time" I whispered aloud, walking back to where Blondie was. "Here, careful though, it's hot" I placed the bowl in front of him, Akio bowing his head a little before chowing down. As I sat down, I focused on Giran. The man was not at all paying mind to Blondie's unrestrained devouring of his ramen. "So, should I be worried?"

"Depends, did you mean to sneak in some _one_ without my knowledge"

"What -oh" my eyes widened. Of _course_ he found out. I face-palmed and muttered obscenities to myself.

"I'm sure Shigaraki was quite surprised about getting four for the price of three…" Giran's usual smug grin twitched downward in one corner, hinting towards a frown. Shit. "And of course, I was _surprised_ too" he took another drag as if to punctuate his displeasure. Double shit. "A young lady from what I heard. Rather interesting Quirk _and_ family too"

I downcasted my eyes shamefully. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to screw you over. It was a last second decision, I didn't want to leave her. Did you…" I sighed "Did you speak to Shigaraki about it"

"Why yes I did, the first thing I did after hearing about her was go right to the boss-man and ask him if he wanted to keep her or…" he shrugged, the gleam in his eye making me shiver. "Or not, and lucky for you and her, he wanted to. But as you can probably guess, the whole deal was still embarrassing. For me and for Shigaraki. I was questioned on my competency and _he_ had to fork over extra" Giran suddenly grinned again, only wider than before. "So I hope for your _cousin's_ sake that she pulls her weight. I really don't feel like getting any more earfuls of Shigaraki's complaints"

I nodded as the man stood and walked away without another word. Once he was gone, Blondie finally spoke up after being deathly quiet throughout the whole conversation. "What the _hell_?! That woman was your cousin?!" he hissed, trying so hard not to yell. "Jeez man, I thought Giran was gonna _kill_ us! Oh man, this really is my fault, I should have left her-"

"No" I interjected, my tone steely with resolve. "It's fine. Really, it is" I stared straight ahead as I skillfully resumed eating what was left of my ramen. "Just promise me something"

"Yeah, sure thing man"

"Promise you'll help keep her safe"

I smiled in seeing Blondie nod vigorously, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

* * *

I spent the remainder of my day meandering and observing people. Observing 'heroes' as they patrolled the streets or stopped some lowly criminal. Others seemed humble enough, but most seemed to bask in the attention.

It made Yin want to jump out and tear them apart.

While it made Yang want to lecture them for hours, wanting to 'change' them. Which I found amusing, since Yang's method could very well be intrepreted as torture to some people.

Upon seeing that it was getting late, and because I was tired of watching heroes and the adoring public fawn over them, I decided to head back to the bar. It wasn't very far, but because I was cautious, my trip was longer due to taking side roads and alleys. As I closed in, I was careful to enter through another door other than the 'front' one and mindful of anything that would trip me in the dark hallways as I ambled through them noiselessly. When I came into the room, there was only one occupant. That one occupant rooted behind the counter as if he had never left, looking intently at his phone.

 _ **Geez it's like he's glued to that spot, it really pisses me off**_

 _It's so clean in here, the poor man has nothing to do_

I sighed, dismissing both voices as I walked toward Black Mist. "Kurogiri-san?" I pulled and scratched at the wig, anxious about what I was going to ask. This was a villain group, not a charity. I nearly winced as the ominous looking fellow gazed in my direction quizzically. I was just about to turn around and walk away, to pretend I didn't even address the man at all.

"Yes, what is it?"

Shit.

"You uh...you have a warp Quirk right? One that can go far" I felt like such a child. Yin snorted in my mind, **_No shit, Sherlock. How do you think he retrieved you and your buddies?_**

"Indeed I do, are you requesting a drop-off?"

Holy shit, this man was a saint.

* * *

I silently thanked the mist-man for the 20th time as I jogged up the stairs, feet swift and light as I made little to no noise during the climb. Hand on auto-pilot, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my apartment key as I reached my room number. Entering, I smiled upon seeing the kitchen light on and a raven-haired girl sitting at the table with her nose buried in a book and a small plate of taiyaki sitting in front of her. She looked upset, and was trying very hard to occupy herself by reading. Golden eyes darted over to me as I barely got a few more steps in (removing my stupid wig in the process), my body jerking backward as a human projectile collided with it.

"OOF!"

"Tsu-san!" she yelped happily, her volume muffled as she buried her face into my jacket. If one must know, yes, she did this often.

No, we were not intimate. Not at all.

"I'm so sorry Sachiko-chan" I apologized, using her first name. I preferred to avoid her surname as often as I could...for 'reasons' one could say. "You know I like to wander…"

Teary golds narrowed behind circular glasses expectantly. I sighed.

"...and I have no concept of time whatsoever…" I continued, Sachiko's eyes narrowing even more. "And I have a knack of getting into trouble"

"Did you?" she pulled away, walking back to the table to munch on some taiyaki. Next to staying up almost all night, the girl also loved that specific dessert.

"No trouble of the violent sort…" I bit my lip, uncertain of how she was going to take the news I was going to dump on her. I ambled over to sit across from her. "But it was worth it"

"How so?"

"You remember Alice right?"

She paused, one cheek comically puffed out because she hadn't finished chewing. Her golden eyes tearing up again as she murmured.

" _Obaa-san_?"

Oh yeah. I may have neglected to mention the other reason why Sarah chased us to Japan.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, if you did I will happily continue this story. If not, I'll still happily continue this story. :3**

 **I struggled a little with what one would call their cousin's daughter. Let alone what the appropriate term would be in Japanese. I hope I got the honorifics right.**

 **If you're wondering who's on the Cover, it's Tsuyoi.**

 **Chapters will be shorter or longer, depending on how the story goes.**

 **Stay beautiful~**


End file.
